


Echo Chamber

by HardStansOnly



Series: let me Bee good for you [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aftercare, And all that jazz, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mental bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, established injury, proper bottom care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Sometimes Jaehyo's head gets too loud.





	Echo Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Rae. Hope you brought tissues.  
> Also I'm hoping this is a decent follow up to the first one T^T - S

_Stupid._  
_Dipshit._  
_Useless._  
_Broken._  
_Ugly._

Jaehyo sat curled up on his bed as the words circled around his brain like a hurricane. His knee had been throbbing all morning making any attempts at moving slow and painful. Each throb of his knee seemed to amplify the static in his brain until he thought his ears would pop from the pressure. Any tears that he had were already soaking into his pillow leaving him feeling detached and two steps left of where his body was. 

“Hey dumbass they've been calling you.” Jaehyo belatedly noticed Taeil staring at him from the doorway. Unable to force his body to move or find words to speak Jaehyo just stared blankly ahead. “Jaehyo.”

Silence.

“I'm talking to you,” Taeil moved deeper into the room sounding annoyed. “Are you really ignoring me?”

_He's going to see you crying like a baby. Going to see you're ugly._

_Taeil isn't going to want you anymore._

At the thoughts Jaehyo felt the prick of tears again. A small hiccup of a sob crawled out as a particularly painful throb shot through his leg.

“Baby? What's wrong?” Warm hands touched his shoulder making him curl farther into himself. Maybe if he could keep Taeil from seeing how ugly he was Taeil wouldn't leave him. “Jaehyo.”

“Stupid.” Jaehyo finally managed to crack out.

“What?” Taeil's hands rubbed at the back of his exposed neck, “what's stupid?”

“Me.” Crying again Jaehyo buried his face into the pillow, “stupid and ugly.”

_Stupid. Ugly. Useless._

Taeil was silent. The only way Jaehyo knew he was still there was the hand at the back of his neck, thumb gently rubbing back and forth. The bed next to him dipped under the weight of the other.

“What do you need baby?” Taeil's voice was close as lips skimmed his cheek, “how can I help you?”

“Don't leave,” Jaehyo breathed wetly. “Please don’t leave.”

“It’s okay baby.” Taeil’s hands firmly pushed on his shoulder until he rolled onto his back. “Look at me.” Jaehyo kept his eyes tightly scrunched. “Jaehyo, love, look at me.”

“No.” Jaehyo shook his head. “Please no.”

“Does your knee hurt?” Taeil’s fingers were cold against the swollen joint, “is that why you’re not feeling good baby?”

“I’m stupid and ugly,” Jaehyo pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “I’m so useless I can’t even get out of bed.”

“Just lay there for me baby, I’ll be right back okay?” Taeil pressed a kiss to his knee.

Keeping his palms pressed against his eyes Jaehyo counted the breaths while Taeil was gone.

25  
26  
_He isn’t coming back_  
27  
28  
29  
_Why would he come back?_  
30

“Good boy Jaehyo.” The sound of Taeil’s voice made him sob in relief. Taeil always came back to him. “Keep your eyes closed for me okay?”

“Okay,” Jaehyo nodded.

Cool fingertips gently massaged around his swollen knee, slowly alleviating some of the pressure that had built up. As the throbbing began to subside to a dull ache the fingertips pulled away followed by the sound of velcro.

“Hold still for me baby,” Taeil’s lips brushed against the kneecap. “You’re doing so good for me.”

The familiar slide of the knee brace made a small pinprick of warmth bloom in his thudding heart.

The knee brace was admittedly ugly. 

Jaehyo’s knee being more finicky than the internet’s opinion of idols sometimes left him sidelined in dance practice. While being forced to sit out was unpleasant it was bearable. What wasn’t bearable was when it forced him to safeword out of a scene. Or worse have Taeil safeword for him because he was ‘too fucking stubborn’ to do it himself.

The brace was something they had fought about often in the bedroom. Jaehyo had hated the way it looked. Hated how it got in the way of things. Hated that it made him feel defunct and unable to obey orders without help. Naturally Taeil called bullshit and refused to do anything on bad knee days unless he was wearing it leaving both of them pissed off and frustrated at each other. They had argued about it so often that one day the stress of it mixed with the throbbing pain in his knee sent Jaehyo into a subdrop. He didn’t quite remember everything that he had said but it must have been bad because as he had slowly came back into his head Taeil had been crying too.

Jaehyo had nearly thought he won the argument about the brace until Taeil came in the next day with a bag of sewing stuff and a new brace. They spent nearly all night sewing stuff onto the brace in multi-colored threads with the final touch being a small purple bat on the front to remind him who he belong to. The brace was ugly but everytime he wore it the memory of giggling for hours on end while Taeil alternated between stitches and pulling him for long kisses made his heart soft.

“Jaehyo,” Taeil’s fingers slipped under the band of the brace, “how does it feel baby? Is it too tight?”

“No,” Jaehyo let his arms drop to the side of his head but kept his eyes shut. “Thank you Sir.”

“Not Sir today,” Taeil’s fingers ghosted along this thighs, “just Taeil.”

“Thank you Taeil.” Jaehyo finally felt a small smile curve on his lips. “Can..”

“Can what baby?” Taeil’s fingers stilled.

“My head is loud,” Jaehyo adjusted his knee slightly to make the angle more comfortable. “Can you please be Sir?” Taeil was quiet as he looked over Jaehyo assessing his lover. “Please make the noise stop.”

“Okay baby,” Taeil relented, hands moving again across the warm body. “What’s your safeword?”

“Chicken.” Jaehyo focused on the warm palms sliding up under the hem of his shorts.

“What is your safeword for your knee?” Taeil questioned softly.

“Dance.” Jaehyo wanted to roll his hips up as the hands pulled back to hook around the waistband of his shorts.

“Good boy Jaehyo,” Taeil’s voice held a smile. “One to three, how loud is your head baby?”

“Three,” Jaehyo sighed. One meant the voices were barely whispers and nothing to pay attention to while three meant it was all consuming. Three was not a day for harsh words or punishments. 

“Okay baby,” Taeil worked his shorts slowly off, careful of his knee. “Keep your hands where they belong.” 

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo gripped the sides of the pillow. He didn’t need to worry about anything now. Taeil would make things better.

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Taeil’s eyes on him. The bed dipped under Taeil’s weight just before the warm palms slid under his shirt pushing it upward.

“Are you my good boy Jaehyo?” Taeil’s mouth trailed up his stomach, over his sternum, and finally to his mouth.

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo whimpered as the tip of Taeil’s tongue flicked against his a moment before consuming him in a kiss.

Letting go of the pillow Jaehyo let his body go limp under Taeil’s mouth and hands. Each wet curl of tongue against his lulled the turmoil in his brain into a calming peace as if the older simply reached into it and turning the dial the correct channel.

“Who do you belong to?” Taeil’s voice was breathy when he pulled away. Another kiss and the noise dropped another decibel. “Jaehyo who do you belong to?”

“You Sir,” Jaehyo whispered back, “I belong to you.”

“Then why are you insulting what’s mine?” Taeil kissed down his neck. “No one gets to insult you but me.” Tattooed hands bracketed his ribs. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo inhaled deeply when teeth sank into the curve his neck no doubt leaving a deep imprint. “Si- _ah_!” Taeil had pulled away only to move slightly and bite again. “Sir we can’t.”

“I can do what I want with my property,” A warm tongue traced along the marks. “Mark you up so that everyone who sees you knows that you belong to me.” Jaehyo gripped the pillow again feeling his nails through the layers of material. “Would you like that Jaehyo? For everyone to see who owns you?” The teeth sank into his neck again pulling out a long moan.

“Sir,” Jaehyo couldn’t stop his hips from rolling up, “we’ll get in trouble again.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Taeil mouth trailed down back the same way it had come up before. “The noonas don’t mind.” He could feel as a smile quirked on Taeil’s lips. “What if I suck on something else?” Jaehyo bit his lip. “What’s your color baby?”

“Green.” Jaehyo felt a puff of warm air on his head. “Sir please.”

“Just lay there baby.” The flat of Taeil’s tongue felt like heaven as it slid from base to tip, “let me take care of my pretty Jaehyo.”

Jaehyo would have sworn hours went by as he lay on the bed delirious under Taeil’s mouth and hands. He was already so sensitive to getting head but he had never known just how sensitive until the first time Taeil had pinned him to the wall to suck him off. 

Maybe everything was just more with Taeil.

Every touch from the man more electric than he had thought was possible. Every kiss was more heady than he’d ever experienced before. Submitting to the older man had been the most natural thing Jaehyo had ever done in his life. 

The small gooey part of his brain was convinced that if there were soulmates in the world he had used up every ounce of luck for this lifetime and found his. His Taeil who could break him apart until the clamour in his head finally died out to a blessed silence. Taeil who he swore could read minds because they didn’t have to be in the same city for the older to know when he needed him. 

“Sir,” Jaehyo gasped trying to keep his hips still. “Oh god Sir please.” The tongue that had been curling around his shaft moved up to tease the head. “Sir I-”

“Look at me.” The words were rasped out but Jaehyo obeyed them all the same. In between his legs Taeil laid on his belly held up by his elbows smiling like a shark. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

The first drag from balls to head nearly had him cumming. Taeil’s dark eyes stayed locked on his when he swallowed him down.

“O-oh...oh fuck.” Jaehyo couldn’t breath. If he breathed right now that would be the end of him. As it was the world was fuzzing out at the edges of his vision. Slowly, slower than anything he’d ever lived through, Taeil’s head rose until the seal of his lips encased just the head. “Oh god.” The slow but purposeful strokes of tongue made his toes curl. “Sir I-” Taeil bobbed back down and Jaehyo couldn’t help it. Couldn’t stop his head falling backwards as a broken moan punched itself out. Instead of a reprimand Taeil continued his assault while the only thing he could do was shake like a leaf and beg. 

“Jaehyo baby,” Taeil lifted off with a pop. “Who do you belong to?”

“You Sir.” Clutching the pillow harder Jaehyo’s whole body ached with need, “I belong to you.”

“Will my boy do as he’s told?” Taeil’s voice was soft. “He can be a good boy right?”

“Yes Sir,” Jaehyo nodded frantically. “Your boy can be good. He can follow orders.”

“Then he can tell me how good he his.” Taeil’s tongue ran along his hip bone. “He can tell me how pretty he looks under me.”

Jaehyo wanted to tell him no. Tell him that he couldn’t do that. Jaehyo couldn’t speak words that felt like a lie.

“Sir…” Jaehyo fought a wave of panic at not being able to be good, “I can’t. I’m stup-”

“The only person who can insult my property is me.” For the first time disapproval bled into Taeil’s voice, “isn’t that right?” Jaehyo nodded minutely. Making sure he didn’t bump his knee Taeil wiggled a bit so he could kneel between the spread thighs. “Good boy. Now, tell me how pretty you are.”

“I…” Jaehyo scrambled for words. “I have pretty eyes?” Taeil raised an eyebrow but didn’t outright disapprove. Trying again he hoped it would please him and not feel like a lie to himself. “I have pretty legs for Sir to bruise.”

“Good boy,” Taeil’s mouth curved into a smile. “Continue.”

“I have a pretty mouth made for sucking Sir’s cock and making whore noises when Sir breaks me.” Jaehyo flushed red but the approval in Taeil's eyes urged him on. “I have a pretty hole made to be filled up and taken by Sir whenever he wants.” 

“This one?” Taeil’s finger brushed against him, “this is mine?’

“Yes,” he whimpered with a small nod, “it’s yours Sir.”

“Whenever I want?” Taeil’s smile widened and Jaehyo wanted to melt into a puddle. “What if I wanted it right now?”

“Sir can have it,” Jaehyo widened his legs giving into the familiar fuzz starting to film over his brain, “it belongs to Sir.”

“How lucky I am to have such a pretty hole,” Taeil tilted his head in thought. “How about this?” Tattooed fingers wrapped around his violently red shaft. “Is this mine?”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo licked his lips watching the slim but strong fingers move along his skin. “Only Sir can touch his cock.”

“That’s right. The only person allowed to play with this is me.” Taeil thumbed the crown and Jaehyo felt himself sink deeper into the fuzz. “What else is mine?”

“My heart.” Jaehyo smiled softly at the surprised expression. He didn’t often knock Taeil off guard but he didn’t think the older would mind this one too much. “My heart belongs to Sir.”

“It’s my most precious thing.” With a small adjustment Taeil leaned down to place a kiss on his exposed sternum. “The most precious part of my beautiful boy.”

“Sir?” Jaehyo hands ached from where they gripped the pillow. “Can I touch you?” Taeil paused a moment. “Please.”

“Yes you can baby.” Jaehyo slowly stretched out his fingers seeing little crescents on his palms from his nails where they had bit through the fabric. “Let me see.” Taeil took his hands inspecting the palms. “Do they hurt?”

“No Sir,” Jaehyo smiled when Taeil kissed them. “Thank you.”

“How is your knee?” Taeil held the palms on either side of his face. “You haven’t moved it much.” Jaehyo had honestly forgotten about it. It was the whole reason for his break down and yet once again, everything seemed to fall back into its proper place under Taeil’s careful guidance. “Why are you crying baby?” Jaehyo didn’t even realize tears had welled up let alone that they had spilled over. 

“I’m okay,” Using the hold he had on Taeil’s face he pulled him down into a kiss. It was a small break in scene but he didn’t care and from how Taeil was kissing him Jaehyo would wager that Taeil didn’t care either. “I love you.”

“I love you too Jaehyo,” Taeil’s hands found his waist as he kissed him. “My pretty Jaehyo.”

“Will Sir fuck his hole?” Jaehyo asked quietly when Taeil pulled back to let him breathe, “or his mouth?”

“So many to choose from,” Taeil slinked back down. “How can I be expected to decide between two pretty holes like this?” Taeil kissed across his stomach. “Do I fuck my pretty ass until it’s open and loose or do I fuck my mouth for saying all those bad things before?” Both options had Jaehyo's mouth watering. “Does my boy have a preference?”

“My mouth Sir.” Jaehyo needed Taeil _now_ and waiting for the older to open him up to fuck him was not an option. He wanted his Sir to feel as good as he did. He wanted his Sir to know how much he meant.

“Keep still for me baby.” Taeil moved off the bed to kick off his shorts. Settling on the bed Jaehyo waited patiently for Taeil to finish. After a moment strong thighs bracketed his head and Jaehyo had to stop himself from touching before he was given permission. “I want to see my pretty mouth open.” Jaehyo opened his mouth wide. “Keep it open for me.” The tip of Taeil's dick sat heavily on his tongue. “Tap my thigh twice if you need out, okay?” Jaehyo tapped the thigh twice in acknowledgment. “Good boy.”

Tattooed fingers gripped His hair as Taeil buried his dick into his throat. Gagging a moment as Taeil held him in place Jaehyo released a gargled moan. The angle didn't give much room for a real throat fuck but that could wait until his knee was less swollen and he could properly kneel at his Sir's feet.

“My pretty mouth is taking me so good,” Jaehyo moaned under the praise. “So wet and open while I fuck it. This is what you were made for baby, made for taking my cock.” Another deep thrust into his mouth made Jaehyo's eyes roll up. “Oh fuck Jaehyo,” the fingers gripped tighter. “Oh fuck baby you're so good to me.”

By the time Taeil came filling his mouth and face with cum Jaehyo was barely there. Taeil had him so high on praise and the feeling of being use it took only a single stroke from his lover before he came moaning brokenly, hips jerking harshly as the tattooed hand kept stroking him.

“That's my good boy,” Taeil's voice filtered through the fuzz. “Are you with me Jaehyo?”

“Yeah.” Keeping his eyes closed Jaehyo enjoyed the small motions of Taeil cleaning his face. “Thank you Taeil.”

“You should have said something before it got that bad,” the tone was soft even if the words themselves were a small reprimand. “You promised you would tell me when it got this bad.”

“I'm sorry,” Jaehyo stared at the brace still firmly wrapped around his knee. “It just...sorta snuck up on me.”

“Look at me.” Taeil's fingers barely touched his jaw but Jaehyo turned with them. “I love you.” The black eyes were so warm and earnest any lingering doubts from earlier evaporated. Taeil wouldn’t leave him, would always come back to him. Taeil loved him even when he couldn’t love himself.

Despite the need for a proper shower the two laid in the bed for a long time exchanging soft kisses and softer touches. They would likely have to get up soon but until then Jaehyo had no intention of letting them move.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
